FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to decorative covers for flower pots, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a multi-layered decorative cover for a flower pot and method for producing same. In one aspect, the present invention relates a decorative cover for a flower pot and method for producing same wherein the decorative cover is provided with a multi-layered upper portion formed of at least two sheets of material and a lower portion formed of at least one sheet of material.